Merry Christmas
by FaithinBones
Summary: Glimpses through the years of Booth and Brennan at Christmas Time.
1. Chapter 1

I decided not to participate in Secret Santa this year. Instead this story is for you. It's for everyone who reads my stories. I appreciate the time you take to read my little stories and so I wanted to write a Bones Christmas story to show my appreciation. I hope you like it. (This is a 3 chapter story.)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo SB - 8 years old oooooooooo

Opening his present, Seeley was flabbergasted to find a new pair of ice skates. Grinning, he turned towards his father and held the skates up for everyone to see, "Look what Santa brought me. I never dreamed he'd bring me new skates. This is so cool."

Exhaling deeply, Edwin shook his head, "For God's sake, Seeley. You're eight years old. You know good and well there is no such thing as Santa Claus. I bought those skates for you. Me! I worked my ass off so that you and your brother would have a nice Christmas. No imaginary fat man in a red suit brought you anything."

Wary, Seeley hugged his skates against his chest, "There is to a Santa Claus. Pops says there is and he never lies to me."

Angry, Edwin stood up, "And I do? Is that it, Boy? Your grandfather says there's a magical man who lives at the North Pole and you believe him and I tell you that magic doesn't exist so I'm a liar?"

Stepping back, Seeley shook his head, "I'm not calling you anything, Dad. I'm just saying that there is a Santa Claus. You may have given me these skates but Santa Claus really exists."

Stepping closer to his son, Edwin slapped him and growled, "You're eight years old, Seeley. Grow up. There isn't some kind old man out there willing to work all year just to give you stuff for free. Only a baby would believe that shit."

Listening to his brother crying while hugging a toy fire truck, Seeley turned and spoke to him, "Stop crying, Jared, there really is a Santa Claus. Pops said he exists."

Glaring at his oldest son, Edwin shook his head, "I don't know why I ever bothered to have kids. All you do is take and don't appreciate the money that I spend on you. You'd rather believe a stranger gave you something than your own father. You make me sick." Grabbing the skates from his son's hands, Edwin pushed him to the floor and threw the skates at the Christmas tree, not caring that it caused the tree to topple over onto the floor. "This is your mother's fault. She never taught you to show proper respect, but, then again why bother. She had you two and then when things got tough she ran away leaving me with two brats." Turning, Edwin stalked out of the room, "Clean up this mess and take the tree to the curb. I'm never celebrating Christmas with you brats ever again. You don't appreciate all that I do for you."

Sitting up, Seeley moved over to where his brother was sitting and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Jared. There really is a Santa Claus and he knows you were a good boy this year." Standing, Seeley started to remove the decorations from the fallen tree, "Go put your toys away, Jared before Dad comes back. Get dressed and then come down and help me. We'll go see Pops this afternoon while Dad is watching the game."

Sobbing the younger boy collected his toys and left the room. Sad for his brother, Seeley wiped the few tears that had escaped from his eyes and started to take the decorations from the tree.

ooooooooooooooooo TB - 16 years old ooooooooo

With a soft knock on the door, Mrs. Cindy Green opened the door and walked into the room, "Temperance, why don't you come into the living room with the rest of the family? We're going to open presents and sing carols. It's a lot of fun."

Shaking her head, Brennan kept her eyes on the page of her book, "No thank you."

Moving across the room, Cindy sat down on the bed next to her ward, "Temperance, you stay in this room and rarely come out. If it wasn't for school, I don't think you'd ever leave. We're trying out best, but you're so unhappy."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan remarked, "I don't belong here. I belong with my family."

Sad, Cindy looked around the room, "We really wanted you to be happy here Temperance. You're the first child we've ever kept that didn't want to be with us. My husband and I feel like we've failed you. Perhaps you should go back to the group home and let them match you up with a family that you'd like. We just don't know what to do and the other kids . . . well they don't understand why you won't talk to them or play with them."

Closing her book, Temperance stared boldly into Cindy's eyes, "You should send me back. I don't believe in Santa Claus or God or the Easter Bunny or any of the other fairy tells your other children believe in. I refuse to say I do either. You don't really want me here. Just send me back to the Group Home."

Near tears, Cindy nodded her head, "I'm sorry we couldn't help you Temperance. Perhaps you'll have better luck with another family. . . . You know it's not a bad thing to believe in make believe things. Sometimes they make life more bearable or just interesting. Sometimes they just give you comfort when everyone around you lets you down. It's alright to let other people into your life too. It's not a good thing to isolate yourself."

Sighing, Brennan responded softly, "I don't need comforting by superstition. I'm strong and I don't need those things and I don't need anyone in my life either. I'm taking care of myself. I don't need anyone else."

Patting her knee, Cindy bit her lower lip. "I hope some day that you meet someone that will make you change your mind. Everyone needs to believe in something besides themselves. Everyone needs a shoulder to lean on."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "I don't. If you rely upon other people they'll just leave you. I don't need anyone."

Ooooooooooooooooo SB - 14 years old oooooooooooo

Opening his brother's bedroom door, Seeley leaned in to the room and called out, "Wake up, Jared. Santa came last night. Pops said to get up so we can unwrap presents."

Pulling the bedspread over his head, Jared complained, "Oh, come on Seeley. I'm ten years old. I know there's no such thing as Santa Claus. Go away and let me sleep."

Disgruntled, Seeley entered the room, yanked the covering from his brother's body, grabbed his hands and pulled him off of the bed. Watching his brother land on his butt, he growled, "You get up and go downstairs and unwrap presents. Pops went through a lot of trouble to give us a Christmas and you're going to appreciate it. This is our first Christmas together with him and I don't want you to ruin it for him. He's been talking about Santa Claus for weeks . . . . weeks Jared. When you get down there you're going to pretend Santa Claus exists and you're going to be happy."

Standing, Jared rubbed his posterior, "This is stupid. He has to know that you and I don't believe in Santa Claus. We're too old to believe in fairy tales."

Grabbing his brother's shoulders, Seeley shook him, "Look, Pops did us a big favor taking us in. He could have let us go into Foster care but he didn't. We have to show him that we appreciate all that he's done for us, so we're going to go downstairs, pretend that there is a Santa Claus and make Pops happy."

Resigned, Jared stood up and sat down on his bed, "Okay but I feel silly."

Shrugging his shoulders, Seeley smiled, "I don't. Us being here proves there is such a thing as miracles. That bastard who claims he's our father isn't around to beat the crap out of us anymore. We're safe, Jared. We're safe. Now come on, let's go downstairs. I don't want to upset Pops. . . Remember, we believe in Santa Claus. I'm fourteen so if I can do it then you can do it too."

Standing, Jared stretched and yawned, "Yeah yeah."

oooooooooooooooo TB - 21 years old oooooo

Kneeling in the pit, Brennan carefully brushed the object lying in the loose dirt. Her brush making delicate swipes she steadily removed the dirt as her treasure was slowly revealing itself.

Her name being called, Brennan looked up and complained, "Must you constantly yell my name? You know where I am and what I am doing. Your bellows are completely unnecessary."

Amused, Ralph Beacon ambled over to where Brennan was and squatted down, "Come on Temperance. Dr. Osgood has presents for everyone. We're going to drink some beer he had brought in and we're going to sing carols and some of us may even get lucky and get laid."

Snorting, Brennan shook her head, "I have better things to do with my time and if you think I'm going to have sex with you then you're delusional. I came here to work and to learn. Now leave me alone."

Shaking his head, Ralph complained, "I don't get you. It's Christmas for God's sake. Lighten up. Have some fun. This dig isn't going anywhere. It will be here tomorrow and the next day and the day after that. Relax for once in your life. Have fun while you're still young enough to enjoy it. Hell, come back with me and I'll give you my Christmas present. From me to you, no strings attached."

Turning her gaze back upon the object that held her interest, Brennan started to use delicate strokes to brush more dirt away, "I don't celebrate Christmas. It's nothing but superstition and serves no purpose except perhaps to sell things or to make people behave in a kind manner when they don't want to. Now go away, Ralph. If you can't work then you have no right to distract me and prevent me from working."

Standing, Ralph shook his head, "You know, I don't know what happened to you to make you the way you are, but you need to let people be friends with you. Everyone needs a friend."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Friends and family can let you down. It's better to rely upon yourself."

Pointing over his shoulder, Ralph informed her, "I'm going back to the camp. If you change your mind it will be alright. I hope you do. I'd like to be your friend. No strings attached. Just a friend to . . . well just a friend if you'd like one."

Closing her eyes, Brennan spoke very softly, "I don't need your friendship, Ralph."

Placing his hands in his pockets, Ralph nodded his head, "Merry Christmas, Temperance. I'll pray for you tonight. I'll pray that some day you'll open that box and you'll let that heart of yours out and you find friends. If not a lot of friends, I hope you find at least one or two."

Oooooooooooooooo SB - 29 years old oooooooooo

Decorating the tree, Booth stood back and tried to see if he had any noticeable gaps in his decorations. Satisfied, he turned and called out, "Hey, Rebecca, come and see the tree. Tell me this isn't best tree you've ever seen and I'll call you a liar."

Entering the room, Rebecca glanced at the tree and then at Booth, "Seeley, I need to talk to you."

Walking over to where she was standing, Booth placed his hands on her hips, "Okay, I know it's a small tree but it's isn't a Charley Brown tree. It's full and fresh cut and it will last until Christmas and I really did a great job decorating . . ."

Stepping back, Rebecca sighed, "Seeley, I need to talk to you about something important."

Feeling a chill run down his back, Booth swallowed, "Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

Placing her hand on her stomach, Rebecca smiled sadly, "Yes, we're fine. That isn't what I want to talk to you about."

Concerned, Booth nodded his head, "Okay, what's up?"

Crossing her arms, Rebecca licked her lips, "This isn't going to work out, Seeley. You and me . . . We can't get married."

Stunned, Booth took a step forward only to see his fiancé take a step back, "Why, Rebecca . . . I don't understand. Why can't we get married?"

Determined, Rebecca explained, "Seeley, you gamble, you gamble a lot. You said you were going to cut back, but you haven't."

Shaking his head, Booth held his hands out, "I promise to do something, I will. Just give me some time. It's not like a spigot, I just can't turn it off but . . . . wait, Rebecca, I'll stop. I'll stop today . . ."

Lifting her chin, Rebecca interrupted him, "It's not just the gambling, Seeley although that's bad enough. You're gone most of the time. You're in the Army and every time we make plans to do something you get called away. You just got back from Guatemala. You were gone for three weeks and when you got back you were . . . you were different for days. You won't talk about it and " Throwing her hands up in the air, she started to cry, "I can't take it anymore. I just can't. We're going to have a baby, Seeley. What kind of father are you going to be? Gone most of the time. When you are here you disappear in to a pool hall and come home broke or with too much money in your pocket. Our baby needs stability, Seeley and you can't give him that. We can't get married. In fact, we're breaking up."

Stunned, Booth stared at his ex-fiance, "I . . . Rebecca, I'll quit the Army. I'll give up gambling."

Shaking her head, Rebecca frowned, "It's too late for that, Seeley. I packed your bags. They're on the bed. I think it would be better if you left tonight."

On the verge of crying, Booth closed his eyes and tried to control his emotions. Using his training as a sniper, he allowed his emotions to move behind a wall. Nodding, he moved down the hallway and into their bedroom. Opening his bags, he checked to make everything he owned was in the bags. Once that was done, he carried them out to the living room. Grabbing his coat from a hook by the door, he turned to stare at the Christmas tree. "You may be kicking me out but that baby is mine, Rebecca. You can't keep me from being his father."

Nodding her head, Rebecca frowned, "I know that Seeley. I won't keep you from our baby. I expect the Army will do that for you though. Maybe someday, when you're out of the Army and you're settled down, we'll arrange something between us but right now, I don't see how you'll be around much to make a difference."

Picking up his bags, Booth turned to stare at his ex, "If that's the way it is then I'm not going to re-up. My child comes first. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but, you aren't going to use my job against me. My child will always come first."

Glancing at the Christmas tree, Rebecca sighed, "It is a beautiful tree, Seeley."

Opening the door, Booth left the apartment and walked down to his car. Placing the bags in the trunk, he slid into his car and stared at his steering wheel. "Happy Christmas to me."

oooooooooooooooo TB - 29 years old oooooooo

"Sweetie, the Christmas party is just three days away." Holding up a pair of curly-toed shoes, "I found these adorable shoes and I plan to wear them at the party. What are you going to wear?"

Shaking her head, Brennan informed her friend, "I don't go to those parties. They're a complete waste of my time. Last year, Dr. Hodgins spiked the punch and everyone got drunk and did ridiculous things that infuriated Dr. Goodman. He should ban Christmas parties."

Appalled, Angela stared at her friend, "Listen Brennan, just because you don't like Christmas you don't have to be the 'Grinch that Stole Christmas'. No one is asking you to believe in Santa Claus. I just want you to go and have some fun. You never have fun and I just think that is so wrong. We should get your friends and my friends together and just have a big old party and just let loose."

Sad, Brennan shook her head, "You're the only friend I have, Angela."

Afraid she'd stepped into something she shouldn't have, Angela dropped her shoes and wrapped her arms around her friend, "I am your friend, Honey and don't you ever forget it. I love you Sweetie."

A tightness in her throat, Brennan cleared her throat, "I only need one friend and you're the best friend I've ever had. I just wanted you to know that."

"Aw Sweetie, thank you." Hugging her friend, Angela rubbed Brennan's back, "You don't have to go to the party if you don't want to, but I really wish you would."

Trying to be friendly, Brennan released Angela and replied, "If I get time, I'll go for a few minutes."

Laughing, Angela gushed, "Thanks Bren. Last year I photo copied my butt after drinking some of Hodgins' lethal eggnog. I need you to prevent that from happening this year."

Oooooooooooooooo SB - 34 years old ooooooooooooo

Placing the star on the top of the tree, Booth turned to look at his son, "So what do you think, Bub? Does it look straight?"

Nodding his head, Parker grinned, "Yeah, Daddy."

Pumping his fist, Booth laughed, "Alright! We don't want a sloppy tree when Santa comes do we?"

Shaking his head, Parker clasped his hands together, "Santa coming?"

Walking over to where his son was standing, Booth reached down and pulled him up into his arms. Resting him on his left hip, he kissed the boy on the cheek, "You bet he's coming. In a few days, the big man will be here with presents. I'm going to come get you on Christmas Day and we're going to have a lot of fun. You'll see."

Clapping his hands, Parker exclaimed, "Yeah, Santa Claus."

Grinning, Booth turned to look at his Christmas tree, "Yeah, Santa Claus. On Christmas day, we're going to open presents and I'm going to make chocolate chip pancakes and we'll play with your new toys. It's going to be the best Christmas ever."

His phone ringing, Booth placed his son on the couch and answered it, "They found a body where?"

Ooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story? More to come.

A/N: Booth's age is a tough thing to pin down. He's five years older than Brennan and she was around 33 years old in season 5. I had to do a little guessing but the ages I'm using should be pretty close to the mark. If they aren't . . . well please humor me. It is Christmas so let's just give this to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooo SB - 36 years old oooooooooooooooo

Rubbing his hands together, Booth remarked, "I can't believe someone killed Santa Claus."

Her eyes flicking towards her partner and then back at the elevator door, "Booth, you know good and well Santa Claus is a myth. Santa Claus doesn't exist."

His irritation growing, Booth shook his head and complained, "You really know how to kill Christmas fun, Bones. What does it hurt to believe in Santa Claus? Pops talks about Santa like he's real and he's 79 years old. It's the magic of Christmas. Just go along with it."

Her own irritation rising, Brennan shook her head, "I don't see why I need to go along with it, Booth. It's just a superstition that forces young children to be good so that they may receive presents. It really doesn't have anything to with Jesus' birth you know. I can give you anthropological reasons why Santa Claus was invented, but I'm certain you don't want to hear them. It makes no sense to me why you want to believe in Santa Claus."

Sighing, Booth rolled his shoulders, "Fine . . . just fine, have it your way. There is no Santa Claus, there is no miracle, just fine." The elevator door opening, Booth marched through the opening and glanced back, "No Parker, no Santa Claus, no nothing." Throwing up his hands, Booth snarled, "I'm having a perfect Christmas . . . just great."

Watching an angry Booth stride towards his office, his hands now in his pockets, Brennan felt a twinge of uneasiness. Following him to his office, Brennan noticed the Christmas decorations surrounding her, adding to her feeling unease.

Ooooooooooooooo TB - 31 years old oooooooooooooooo

The mistletoe dangling from the ceiling, Brennan felt foolish. Afraid that Caroline's blackmail was going to cause her more trouble than it was worth, she decided to warn her partner about what was coming. She knew that she couldn't just kiss him in front of Caroline without explanation or he'd balk. Nervous, she recalled the last time they'd kissed and how she'd realized that kissing Booth was dangerous. That kiss in the rain had been intense and mind blowing and she'd realized that having a relationship with him was something she couldn't have. It was a risk she couldn't take. Booth wasn't the type of man that would just be satisfied with sex and she wasn't the type that could commit to a more intimate relationship. Now she was being forced to kiss him again and this time . . . this time he wasn't a stranger but a friend. He was someone she trusted and she knew he trusted her.

Afraid of the consequences she kissed him.

xxxx

When her lips finally separated from his, she felt as if she'd lost the ability to think. Her mind whirling with the thought of his lips on hers, she mumbled to her partner that she had work to do. Embarrassed that she couldn't seem to concentrate she'd walked over to her desk as quickly as she could to put as much distance between them as possible. _Why am I so stupid? Why can't I allow myself to have a relationship with him? What's wrong with me?_

_xxxx_

Her lips separating from his lips, Booth felt the heat of his body burning with desire. Unable to do anything about it, he left Brennan's office with as much dignity as possible. His mind in turmoil, he left the Lab and entered the parking lot. Finding his truck, he opened the driver's side door, stepped up and slid on to the seat. Closing the door, he rested his forehead against the steering wheel.

_Oh, my God!_

xxxxxx

Hearing a knock on his door, Booth hurried from his bedroom to the front door. Yanking it open, Booth placed his finger over his lips, "Shh, I'm letting Parker sleep a little bit longer. I have to drive him up to Vermont soon but I wanted to give him some time to recover from last night. The poor kid was wore out when he finally went to bed."

Entering the hallway, Brennan held up a large bag, "I wanted to get here before he left. I brought him a Christmas present."

Surprised, Booth took the bag from her hand, "Wow, Bones, you didn't have to do that."

Removing her mittens, Brennan smiled, "I wanted to. I also have a present for you in the bag."

Opening the bag, Booth looked inside and found a box with a tag labeled with his name, "Thanks, Bones. I'll open it when Parker opens his." Pointing over his shoulder, Booth smiled, "I was just getting ready to cook breakfast. Would you like to join me? I'm going to make pancakes and bacon and I have orange juice and coffee is brewing right now."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No thank you. I have a few things I need to take care of at the Lab this morning."

Placing his hand on her wrist, Booth cajoled her, "Aw, come one Bones. Christmas is when you spend time with family. You spent time with Max and Russ last night and now you need to spend some time with me and Parker. Tis the season Bones, have some fun. Besides, I have your present under the tree. . . . A present Bones . . . Santa Claus knows you were good this year, very very good."

Chuckling, Brennan shook her head, "You and Santa Claus. . . . Alright, I'd love to join you and Parker for Christmas."

Beaming, Booth led the way down the short hallway, "Alright. Maybe you can drive up to Vermont with us later this morning."

"Booth. . ."

"Come on Bones . . . family, Christmas . . ."

Oooooooooooo SB - 38 years old ooooooooooooooo

Emptying the dish washer, Booth stacked the clean dishes on the counter. Margaret, entering the room exclaimed, "I thought you'd have gone home by now."

Placing a large serving bowl on the counter near the plates, Booth snorted, "And leave Bones to clean up by herself, not a chance."

Standing near the doorway, Brennan's cousin studied the agent, "Max said the reason you came to the dinner was because your son wasn't able to be with you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth picked up the dishes and placed them in the cabinet above, "His mother took him skiing."

Nodding primly, Margaret responded, "He that raises a large family, does indeed while he lives to observe them stand a broader mark for sorrow."

Turning to face the strange woman, Booth asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

Taking a small step back, Margaret informed him, "Having children can cause more sorrow than happiness."

His eyes flashing, Booth shook his head, "Bullshit, you don't know what the hell you're talking about. Kids are a joy not a burden and not a sorrow. I love my son and he'd be here with me if he could be."

Shrugging her shoulders, Margaret left the room.

Glaring at her back, Booth muttered, "I'm not going to let some weirdo ruin my Christmas, no way."

ooooooooooooooo TB - 33 years old ooooooooooooo

Closing the dishwasher, Booth wiped down the counter and turned to find Brennan standing in the doorway, "Booth, I told you I'd take care of the dishes after I cleaned the dinning room and living room."

Folding the cloth, Booth placed it neatly on the counter next to the sink, "And I told you I'd help you."

Holding up a small box, Brennan smiled, "I opened your present Booth. The earrings are very nice. Thank you."

Stepping closer, Booth lifted one out of the box and held it up near her left ear, "The blue kind of matches your eyes."

Standing still, Brennan stared into her Partners soft brown eyes, "Why don't you open your present? I'd like to see if you like it."

Lowering his hand, Booth placed the earring back in the box, "Sure, why not." Stepping past her, Booth glanced back and said, "You really didn't have to buy me anything. Dinner was a good present."

Turning, Brennan replied, "Dinner would be a terrible present. Dinner is a family obligation not a present."

His breath catching, Booth asked, "Do you consider me family, Bones?"

Nodding her head, Brennan confessed, "You've been part of my family for a long time, Booth. You were the one who told me that there are different kinds of families. Well, you are part of my family. I hope you always will be."

Clearing his throat, Booth looked around and found his present on the couch, "Count on it, Bones."

ooooooooooo SB - 39 years old oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in his office, Booth stared at the tiny Christmas tree sitting on his desk. His mind flashing back to past Christmases, Booth shook his head and picked up his ringing phone and answered it, "Hey Hannah, what's happening?"

_"Seeley, I hate to do this but I have an assignment and I have to leave town this afternoon."_

Protesting, Booth exclaimed, "What the hell, Hannah, it's Christmas Eve. You should be home tonight."

_"I don't have a choice. The President is flying up to New York this evening and I have to be on that plane."_

Resigned, Booth leaned back against his chair, "Sure, why not? I'm sure your story is more important than Christmas with me."

_"My story isn't more important than Christmas or you, Seeley; but, my job is very important, you know that. I have to go where I'm assigned. You know that too. We'll celebrate when I get back in a few days. What's a few days, Seeley? It'll be fine, you'll see. I'll make it up to you. We'll celebrate and you won't even notice we're a few days off."_

Sighing, Booth replied, "Sure, what's a few days?" Hearing the call end, Booth closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. His phone ringing, Booth picked it up, "Hey Bones."

_"I thought I'd say good-bye before I leave."_

Puzzled, Booth stared at his Christmas tree, "Leave, where are you going?"

_"I'm meeting Dr. Montoya in Peru, Booth. Did you forget he invited me to examine one of the mummies they found two months ago? It's an extremely important find. I told you I was going to Peru last week."_

Deflated, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, sure, I remember. . . . I hope you have a lot of fun, Bones. I really . . . Merry Christmas."

_"You sound strange, is everything alright?"_

Clearing his throat, Booth answered, "Rebecca has managed to schedule one of her famous skiing holidays during Christmas and she's taking Parker with her. I won't get to spend Christmas with him this year again. I guess I'm just upset about that."

_"I'm sorry she keeps doing that to you, Booth. At least you won't be alone, you have Hannah."_

Sighing, Booth replied, "Yeah, I have Hannah."

_"Well, my cab is here, bye. I'll see you next week. Merry Christmas." _

Hearing the call end, Booth reached over and picked up his tiny Christmas tree. Tossing it in the trash can, he stood up and put his jacket on, "The miracle of Christmas, I'd liked to see that some day."

ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be appreciated, thank you.

A/N: things seem to go up and down for Booth during Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate all of them.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooo SB - 40 years old / TB - 35 years old ooooooooooooo

"Okay, Bones, you can come into the room now." Standing beside the tree, Booth looked expectantly at the doorway to the bedroom.

Entering the living room, Brennan stopped and stared at the Christmas tree Booth had been working on for the last three hours. 'It's beautiful, Booth. It really is very nice."

Proud, Booth lifted his chin, "You think so? Some of the decorations are old since they belonged to my mother but I really like them and . . . "

Interrupting her partner, Brennan frowned, "Booth, I said it's beautiful. Why are you so nervous?"

Moving across the room, Booth placed his left hand on her swollen stomach and his right arm around her shoulder, "It's our first Christmas together as a real family and I want you to enjoy it."

Placing her hand over his hand, Brennan frowned, "This isn't the first time we've celebrated Christmas as a family. The Christmas before we . . . before I went to Maluku and you went to Afghanistan we celebrated at my apartment. We were family then, Booth. I remember telling you that."

Kissing her cheek, Booth smiled, "There are different types of families, Bones. Yeah, we were family then, but not like we are now. Now we're together and we're going to have a baby. It's just different."

Nodding her head, Brennan moved closer to the tree forcing her partner to release her, "I'm sorry that Rebecca is keeping you away from Parker again. She knows you love Christmas and yet she deliberately schedules skiing vacations during Christmas so that he won't be able to spend time with you."

Walking over to the empty box, sitting next to the tree, Booth picked it up and carried it over to the ladder leading up to the attic. Climbing the ladder he tossed the box through the entrance and then climbed back down. Pushing the ladder up, he watched the ceiling panel close. "Yeah, well at least I won't be by myself like last year." Walking over to the closet, he reached up and pulled several wrapped presents from the top shelf. Carrying them over to the tree, he carefully arranged them around the bottom of the tree.

"Booth, what do you mean you were alone last year?" Watching him slowly stand, she became irritated when he started moving decorations around on the tree. "Booth . . . you were with Hannah last Christmas."

Freezing in place, Booth studied the tiny red bear sitting on one of the branches, "We said we weren't going to talk about Hannah anymore, Bones. The past is the past."

Concerned, Brennan asserted, "We aren't talking about Hannah. We're talking about the fact that you just said you were alone last Christmas."

Turning, Booth sighed, "She was on assignment last year. She took off on Christmas Eve and I didn't see her again until five days later. You were in Peru, Jared was with Padme and Pops spent Christmas with Jared and Padme because it was Jared's turn. I was alone."

Shaking her head, Brennan asked, "Why didn't you tell me when I called you last year and I told you I was going to Peru?"

Waving his hand, Booth responded, "Because you were excited about that Peruvian mummy and I wasn't about to keep you from going to see it. You love stuff like that and I would never keep you from the things you love."

Turning, Brennan left the living room and walked back into the bedroom. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she rubbed her hands slowly over her stomach.

Entering the bedroom, Booth walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, "I'm sorry, I said the wrong thing."

Shaking her head slowly, Brennan stared at her hands, "I loved you then Booth. We . . ."

Taking her hand in his, Booth cleared his throat, "I was a mess, Bones. I . . . I was a mess. My life wasn't going the way I thought it would and I was . . . I was trying to make a new life for myself. I hurt you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Twinning her fingers with his, Brennan sighed, "I rejected you Booth. I rejected you and you did what I expected you to do. After you came back and Hannah followed you, I thought I could accept what was happening. I was the one that set off the chain of events that . . . that made you look for someone else, but then I realized that I'd made a mistake and when I told you that, you rejected me. I. . . "

"Please, Bones, we've been over all of this before." Clasping her hand between his, Booth stared at her long pale fingers, "We're together now. We're having a baby together. We're a family. I'm never going to leave you and you're never going to leave me. We love each other. We can finally say that to each other and believe me, I don't get tired of saying it or hearing it. Hannah is the past we're the present and the future. Our baby is our future. I didn't mean to make you sad." Leaning over and kissing her, Booth smiled sadly. "I do that a lot and I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Brennan sniffed, "You don't make me sad, Booth. You make me happy."

Swallowing, Booth kissed her again, "And you make me happy."

Oooooooooooooo SB - 42 years old oooooooooooo

Holding Christine in his arms, Booth pointed at the man in the red suit sitting on a throne, "That's Santa Claus. You'll like Santa Claus."

Nervous for her child, Brennan shook her head, "She's too young, Booth. What if she's afraid of him?"

Smiling at his toddler, Booth replied, "If she's afraid then we'll just leave. I want a picture of Christine with Santa Claus. I'm going to hold her. It's not like I'm going to trust the guy to hold our daughter. It'll be alright."

Licking her lower lip, Brennan shook her head, "I've always been very careful about who Christine interacts with. While we were away, besides myself she only came into contact with Max. She doesn't like strangers and at the time I didn't think it was safe to trust anyone."

Suddenly angry, Booth shook his head and glared at Brennan, "Why are you bringing that up? This is Christmas. You and Christine are back and that's over. I want to have a happy Christmas, Bones. My family is together and I want a happy Christmas. Is that too much to ask for?" Trying to rein in his emotions, Booth shook his head, "Just once, I'd like to have a happy Christmas without all the damn drama that seems to come with it. Just once. I don't see why that's a big deal but it is."

Placing her hand on Booth's shoulder, Brennan assured him, "I want you to have a happy Christmas Booth. I do. I want all of us to have the magical Christmas you're always talking about. If Christine cries then we'll leave."

Embarrassed, Booth shook his head and leaned over to kiss Brennan lightly on the lips, "I'm sorry. I just blew that up for no reason what so ever. I'm sorry. I . . ."

Placing her arm around Booth's waist, Brennan interrupted him, "You didn't know if we were going to come back Booth. You didn't know if this Christmas you were going to be alone. I understand. We came back and you aren't alone. We're never going to be separated again. We're a family and we are going to have a very happy Christmas this year."

Trying to be cheerful, Booth smiled knowing that it was a sad smile, "Yeah, we are."

oooooooooooooooooooooo TB 37 years old ooooooooooo

Worried that their separation during the summer was still effecting their relationship, Brennan tried to suppress her anxiety and present a happy facade when dealing with Booth. Watching her partner holding their daughter while talking to the man dressed up as Santa Claus, Brennan realized that she wasn't the only one who was anxious. Booth seemed to be on edge most of the time and didn't seem to be enjoying the holiday like he normally did.

Once Christine's picture had been taken, Brennan joined her family at the exit to the Santa display, "Booth, I have an idea. Why don't we go ice skating?"

Surprised, Booth smiled, "Really? I mean, yeah, that sounds great."

Pleased, Brennan wrapped her arm around his, "Booth, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to say something to you and I want you to listen to me."

Wary, Booth nodded his head, "Alright."

"I never meant to hurt you." Her eyes on her child, Brennan explained, "You know why I left and why I took Christine. I didn't feel like I had a choice and I did it the way I did it to protect you as well as myself. . . . I also know that I damaged your trust in me and I've been trying to find a way to prove to you that you can trust me, Booth. You can always trust me . . . You know I never lie to you, I'm always honest with you even when you don't want me to be . . . I promise you that I will never leave you again. No matter what the circumstances are, I will never leave you. Do you understand? You can trust me Booth. I love you. I've never loved anyone like I love you and I will never do anything to hurt you again."

Swallowing, Booth nodded his head, "I do trust you, Bones. I do. You did what you had to do. I've told you that before." Stopping, Booth turned to look at Brennan. Shifting Christine so she was resting on his hip instead of in front of him, he leaned over and Kissed Brennan. "Look, I've been trying too hard this Christmas and I'm sorry. I'm just going to let it all go. We don't need to talk about the past anymore. We've both had miserable Christmases in the past and we need to just forget about them. Let's live in the present. Let's enjoy what we have now."

Returning his kiss, Brennan smiled, "Yes, you're right. The past is the past. Let's live in the present. Merry Christmas Booth."

"Merry Christmas, Bones." Placing his arm around her waist, Booth leaned close and spoke softly, "I love you, Bones. I've loved you for a long time. You didn't break my trust. You put a tiny dent in it but you never broke it."

Reaching up and wiping her finger under her eye, Brennan replied, "Thank you, Booth. I love you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo SB - 43 years old & TB - 38 years old oooooooooooooo

Sitting in the living room, Booth stared at the Christmas tree that he'd set up in front of the glass wall in the living room. Watching the lights change colors every two minutes, he didn't notice the snow falling in the yard beyond the tree.

Her husband's melancholy mood a concern, Brennan left the kitchen and walked over to the couch. Sitting next to Booth, Brennan captured his arm, "What are you thinking about, Booth?"

"Nothing." Continuing to stare at the tree, Booth felt separated from his emotions, "I'm not thinking about anything. I . . . I feel kind of weird."

Squeezing his arm, Brennan responded, "What do you mean you feel weird?"

Clearing his throat, Booth shook his head, "I've always loved Christmas, Bones. It was a magical time for me. Santa Claus, candy canes, presents, nativity scenes, Christmas pageants, I loved it all. . . . This year, I was almost killed, I was dumped in prison and . . . . Pops died, Sweets was murdered . . . I'm having a hard time feeling it. I want to. I really want to but . . ."

Her concern growing, Brennan spoke quietly, "I used to hate Christmas. I lost my parents a few days before Christmas and I didn't have anything to celebrate about. I don't believe in God so I didn't think it mattered, but, Booth, it matters. You showed me it matters. . . . You showed me that Christmas can be magical, well, not literally . . . figuratively of course. Anyway, you showed me that Christmas is about family and friends. It's about accepting that life isn't perfect but that all of our troubles can all be put aside for at least a few days and we can have a happy moment."

Leaning against him, Brennan rested her head on his shoulder, "Booth . . . a lot of bad things happened this year but good things happened too."

Placing his arm around her, Booth felt her settle against his side, "I didn't even get to go to his funeral. . . . Pops loved Christmas. He was the king of Christmas. He'd decorate his yard the day after Thanksgiving with lights. The next day, he'd buy a Christmas tree and he'd decorate it and . . . he'd sing Christmas carols and . . . he really loved it. He even had us take pictures with Santa Claus every year. It didn't matter how old we were, he wanted Jared and me to pose with Santa. . . It's just seems wrong that Pops is gone now. He should be here."

"Maybe he is, Booth. Not literally but he is with us when we celebrate Christmas." Staring at the tree, Brennan explained, "He taught you to love Christmas. No matter how bad things were you had a bright moment every year that you could count on. He made that time special. Now you try to do the same thing. You love Christmas and you want Christine to love Christmas. It is a special time, Booth. You taught me that."

Turning, Booth kissed his wife, "I love you, Bones. I . . . yeah, Christmas is a special time. . . I have an idea, let's go to the mall tomorrow and we can get a picture taken with Santa Claus, you me and Christine. We can have a family picture taken with the big man. We can start our own tradition."

Returning his kiss, Brennan smiled, "That sounds like a very nice idea."

Chuckling, Booth stared intently at his wife, "I have an even better idea. Want to hear what it is?"

Laughing, Brennan kissed him, "Let's sit here and look at the tree for a little while. It's very pretty with the snow falling behind it."

Startled, Booth turned and looked through the glass wall, "It's snowing."

Amused, Brennan replied, "Yes, it has been for quite awhile."

Shaking his head, Booth turned and looked at his wife, "It's snowing, Bones." Kissing her, he smiled, "Maybe we'll have a white Christmas."

Grimacing, Brennan sighed, "I hope we don't get too much snow. The District has a lot of trouble handling snow and you know it."

Standing, Booth pulled Brennan up and pulled her into his embrace, "Then we'll have a snow day. Look on the bright side, Bones. It's Christmas time."

Placing her hands around his neck, Brennan smiled, "It is, Merry Christmas Booth."

ooooooooooooo

Squealing, Christine held up her Christmas present with great joy, "Look Mommy, look Daddy, Santa brought me ice skates. Now I can skate like Daddy can."

Grinning, Booth leaned forward and exclaimed, "That is so cool, Honey. We'll have to go to the rink tomorrow. Santa must have got your letter after all. See you worried over nothing."

Hugging her skates, Christine laughed, "I was worried that he wouldn't get my letter since Mommy didn't take it to the post office until yesterday."

A little insulted, Brennan protested, "If you had written the letter last week like I asked you to then the letter would have been mailed sooner. I advise you not to procrastinate the next time."

Laughing, Booth put his arm around Brennan and kissed her, "Okay, okay, she won't. . . . So what did you think of your present?"

Holding her gift in her hand, Brennan returned his kiss and replied, "It was very thoughtful, Booth. Thank you."

Moving over to where her parents were sitting, Christine tugged on Brennan's sleeve, "Do we get to give Daddy his secret gift now?"

Placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder, Brennan replied, "Do you remember where it is?"

Nodding her head, Christine handed her skates to her mother and ran over to her little desk. Taking the envelope from the top drawer she ran back to the couch and handed the envelope to her father.

Surprised, Booth took the envelope and smiled, "Okay, what are you two up to?"

Bumping his shoulder, Brennan smiled although with a tinge of nervousness. "Open the envelope and your question will be answered."

Noting the nervousness, Booth suddenly became worried, "Um, yeah, okay." Opening it, he pulled out a Father's Day card. Confused, Booth turned to look at Brennan, "Um, I think you got the holiday cards mixed up, Bones."

Leaning over and clutching his knee, Christine laughed, "No we didn't Daddy."

His confusion growing, Booth opened the card and found a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it he read the contents and with a stunned expression, he turned to stare at his wife, "This is real?"

Nodding her head slowly, Brennan smiled, "Oh yes, it's very real."

Squealing, Christine started to jump up and down, "I'm going to have a baby sister or brother. This is the bested Christmas ever."

Pulling his wife into his arms, Booth, a tear rolling down his cheek, echoed his daughter, "It is the best Christmas ever. Thank you, Bones. I love you so much."

Tears welling up, Brennan placed her arms around her husband and agreed, "It is the best Christmas ever, isn't it?"

ooooooooooooo

I hope everyone has a great Holiday. Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


End file.
